The Year a Californian Rocked Hogwarts
by Emiko3
Summary: Basically, the title tells all! A California boy goes to Hogwarts while his parents are London. He's got the blonde spiked hair, surfer vocab, and almost everyone loves him! When Draco Malfoy meets him, though, the trouble begins...please R/R!
1. Dumb Blonde

Disclaimer: I did not come up w/ Harry Potter and other related  
characters! I wish I did, but I didn't...  
  
  
"So, the homework for tonight is a five parchment essay on the   
Draugt of Living Death! Do it!!" Snape hissed.  
  
"You KNOW we will." Laura whispered sarcastically.  
  
The Slytherins snickered behind their cauldrons, but the Gryffindors  
just rolled their eyes.  
  
"The Draught of Living Death should be interesting!" Hermione  
whispered.  
  
"Potions? Interesting?! Maybe when pigs fly!" Ron shook his head.  
  
"Actually, pigs CAN fly." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hermione, it's a figure of speech!" Ron said irritably.  
  
Before Hermione could answer, Professor McGonagall burst through   
the door of Snape's classroom. No one cared anymore if Professor  
McGonagall walked into a classroom, so they all ignored her,   
until she clapped her hands at them and told them to pay  
attention. Everyone turned around to see a tall boy with spiked  
blonde hair, and a smile. The jaw of every girl dropped. He was  
very attractive and had bright blue-green eyes.   
  
"I hope you don't actually LIKE this guy, Hermione!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Why? I bet it's because you're jealous!" she giggled.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you Chandler Young. He will be   
staying at Hogwarts while his parents are taking care of matters  
in London, so I expect you ALL to welcome him and make him feel  
at home! For the time being, I'm going to put him in, well,  
Slytherin. I know this isn't exactly the best choice, so I   
expect NO trouble-making whatsoever!" Professor  
McGonagall sighed and walked out.  
  
"So, dude, like, where do I sit?" Chandler looked around.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and pointed to an empty seat between Laura  
Madley and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sweet!" Chandler said while walking at a strut to his seat.  
  
"So, like, what do I do?" he said.  
  
"Nothing for now." Snape hissed. "But the rest of you should be  
working on your essays!"  
  
As Chandler took sat down, students were fumbling around their  
bags for parchment and quills.  
  
"What's up with da professa'?" Chandler whispered to Laura.  
  
"He's got problems." she smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm Laura."  
  
Chandler smiled. "Hey, Laura!"  
  
"So, like, I'm with the Snakes or somethin like that, right?"  
  
"Actually, we're Slytherins, but that's okay!" she laughed.  
  
"So, who's the dude with the hair?" Chandler said while sliding  
his hand on the side of his head.  
  
"That's Draco, but you can call him Malfoy."  
  
"Wasup, Malfroy!" he looked at Malfoy with a funny grin.  
  
Malfoy looked at Chandler and flared his nose.  
  
"It's MALFOY, NOT Malfroy." he hissed.  
  
Laura snickered.  
  
"Sorry, dude! You don't have to freak out about it!" Chandler  
put his hands up.  
  
"Chandler, just ignore him." Laura looked at Malfoy and shook her  
head. "So, where are you from?"  
  
"Um, Cali."  
  
"Cali?!"  
  
"Uh, California."  
  
"Oh, so what's it like?"  
  
"Dude, it's got some gnarly waves! Like one time, I was surfin'  
and this big ol' wave came towards me, and I thought I was going  
to fall off my board, but, like, I stayed on and it was tight!"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gnarly?! Surfing?! What?!" Laura said while ignoring Malfoy.  
  
"You know, when you get on your board and cruise over waves, in,  
like, the Atlantic Ocean?"  
  
Laura shrugged. 'He sure is weird, but he's just soooo cute!' she  
thought.  
  
The bell rang for class to be dismissed. Everyone left in a hurry,  
and Snape's last words to the class were drowned out by the noise. 


	2. Stories, Friends, and Houses

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Laura Madley or any others, except Chandler  
  
  
  
Sorry I took so long to put up the second chapter...I've been working on some other stories so, anyway, I'll stop making excuses...just read...  
  
  
  
"So, Chandler, tell us EVERYTHING about you." Pansy smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yeah." a group of girls sighed.  
  
Chandler was surrounded by girls from every house. Malfoy was being shoved away, and he narrowed his eyes at Chandler.  
  
"Not the ladies' man anymore, Malfoy?" Laura put her hand on his shoulder and laughed.  
  
"How can girls like a guy so...stupid?"  
  
"He's not stupid, Malfoy! He just acts like himself and he's sweet! He's also good-looking, come to think of it." Laura shrugged.  
  
Malfoy crossed his arms. "Uh-huh, and I'm none of those?"  
  
"Well, uh, you're both blonde?" Laura smiled weakly.  
  
Malfoy just shook his head and walked away.  
  
"Oh well." said Laura and she made her way to the middle of the group of girls.  
  
"Chandler." she whispered.  
  
He was in the middle of telling a story about another one of his surfing adventures...  
  
"So, like, I caught this wave and then I fell off, and I lost my board, but, like, I couldn't find it! It cost, like, hundreds of bucks, or, like, somethin' like that. Anyhow, I finally found it and it had a big ol' bite outta the side!"  
  
"Wow!" Lavender sighed. "What bit it?"  
  
Chandler scratched his head. "Probably a pyranha or somethin'."  
  
"What does it look like?" said Hermione, who surprised everyone for even being there.  
  
"I don't know, dude." he shrugged.  
  
"Amazing!" said Mandy, who had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Chandler, come on!" Laura whispered.  
  
"Look, girls, I gotta go." he smiled.  
  
"Can't he tell us just one more story?" Lavender begged.  
  
"No!" Laura hissed and grabbed his arm.  
  
Chandler was practically dragged off by Laura who shoved him into the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Dude, what's your problem?" he said while wiping off his robes.  
  
"Malfoy was right!" she shouted. "You are just being stupid!"  
  
"Why am I being stupid?" he sat down in a big, green chair.  
  
"Every girl wants you now, and all you can do is tell another story!"  
  
"Sorry, but I think you're getting jealous!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Then why are you freaking out?"  
  
"Okay, sorry I got so mad. I just wanted to show you the common room, and thought that maybe we could become friends or something."  
  
"Aren't you friends with that Malfoy dude?"  
  
Laura shrugged. "Me and you could still be friends. Besides, I want you to tell me EVERYTHING about you, Chadler." she laughed. 


End file.
